From RatedRKO To DGeneration X
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Ella Copeland was a backstage worker until her brother brought her out to the ring to debut. He turned on her that very night and did something to her that she would never forget. Pairing will be decided later. please review on hold
1. Prologue: How Could You?

From Rated-RKO To D-Generation X

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Summary: Ella Lynn Copeland is Edge's sister. She is a backstage worker in the WWE no one knows who she is until Edge brings her out into the ring and makes her debut on Raw only to turn on her that very night because of how good she really is.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Character Bio (Brief)

Name: Ella Lynn Copeland

Ring Names: Ella and Elle.

Age: 32

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Violet

From: Ontario Canada

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Prologue How Could You?

Ella looked at her older brother like she was nuts. She had just beaten Victoria in a landslide and here he was standing in the ring with a sick smirk on his face. She turned away from him about to leave the ring when he speared her right into the ring post. He picked her up and threw her out of the ring.

"Edge showing no remorse towards his sister." Said Jr.

"I am sorry Jr. I know I am going to get my ass handed to me, but I can't let this go on any longer." Said King getting up and putting the headset down onto the table. He walked over quickly and gave Edge a low blow.

Edge turned around and speared him. He went back to his sister and began to beat her up some more.

Shawn and John came running down to the ring to aid Ella. They saw that she did nothing wrong but win a match against the not the lady to mess with.

John went after Edge and Shawn checked on Ella.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of the Prologue. Please tell me what you think of this or should I add another chapter just to give you the idea of the story?


	2. Chapter 1: Remembering

From Rated-RKO to D-Generation X

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 1: Remembering

"What happened out there?" Asked John looking at Ella concerned.

"I have no idea."

November 2006 (one day after Lita left)...

"Hey how about you come out with me and Randy. Since my girlfriend left."

Ella nodded her head. "Alright. I know you need a new valet."

He hugged her. "Alright just try not to get hit in the face with punches and that."

"I promise I will be careful."

Present...

Ella looked at them. "I thought you two hated me."

"No diva deserves to be beaten by a man. Never." Said Shawn.

"But after all I've done to you."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you meant it." said John.

December 2006...

Ella walked out with Randy and Edge holding onto both of their arms. They got into the ring. Ella handed a mic to Edge.

"DX you think you can beat us at New Years Revolution?" said Edge. "Think not. We've beaten you once and we will beat you again."

Present...

"Why did Edge even put you in a match only to turn on you?" Asked John.

"I don't know. All I remember is."

Earlier that night...

Edge came up to her. "Hey Ella. I got a match for you tonight."

"Really?"

"Against Victoria."

"Alright sounds like fun."

"Alright. Have a good match out there."

Present...

"He must've gotten mad to realize how strong I've become in the past seven years."

"That still doesn't give him a reason to hurt you." said Shawn.

John came back with some ice for her. "Here." He said handing it to her.

She put it on her eye. "Edge is just mad that I beat Victoria." She whispered.

Shawn looked at her. "Hey we will keep an eye on you until Edge meets the seven other men in three weeks. Does that sound alright to you."

She looked at him. "After everything that I've done to you and Hunter Shawn? Are you easily forgiving me."

"Yes. But if you backstab me and Hunter we will hurt you."

"I understand that Shawn. Thank you."

"Hey no need to thank me Ella. We came out there and helped you out and that's all that counts. You didn't want to get hurt and we helped you out of it. You just take good care of yourself until next week."

She bit her lip. "One problem though."

"What's that?"

"I am staying with Edge. I need a place to stay I don't want to get my ass kicked."

John looked at Shawn. "You can stay with HBK." Said John leaving.

Shawn just glared at John as he left. "That means I am protecting you from your brother."

"Alright. Thank you Shawn. You are the first person really to ever be nice to me."

"Come on let's go."

She followed him.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one. What do you think is going to happen when things begin to go wrong between Shawn and John when WrestleMania 23 is getting closer and closer to them?


End file.
